


Eel Be Seeing You

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Dagon drops by the cottage.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Eel Be Seeing You

Title: Eel Be Seeing You  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Dagon  
Word Count: 535  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Dagon drops by the cottage.

There's a demon on the front steps of the cottage when Aziraphale opens the door to get the newspaper. He recognizes her from Crowley's farce of a trial, but as he can't say anything about that, he decides to just clear his throat and smile instead. "Can I help you with something?"

Before the demon can say anything, Crowley comes barreling out of the kitchen, nearly slamming into Aziraphale by the door. "Crap, she's early. Aziraphale, this is Dagon, Lord of the Files. Dagon, this is Aziraphale."

"Pleased to meet you, I think." Aziraphale puts his hand out to shake Dagon's.

"Wait! Don't do it, angel!"

"Don't do what?" As Aziraphale's hand closes around Dagon's, the demon starts to glow. The angel yelps in shock when he gets a jolt from Dagon's skin. He jerks back, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Did you see his face, Crowley?" Dagon starts laughing, doubling over with mirth. "I haven't done that in ages. Everyone Down Below knows about it and the Archangels get a little... crabby if I do it to them. Except Sandalphon. But he's creepy anyways."

Aziraphale straightens up, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. "Why is it you're here again?"

With a sigh, Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose. "Technically, we are considered neutral territory. If someone of Dagon's rank wants to go somewhere and not be bothered during vacation time, they need to go somewhere neutral."

"Hell gets vacation time?" Aziraphale blinks. "I don't think Heaven does that. At least I never got any."

"I have forty-eight hours and I would like to spend them in your pond. Crowley already told me I can't eat any ducks or ducklings, but fish are fine." She smiles so widely the double rows of jagged teeth in her mouth show before spinning on her heel and heading for the pond behind the cottage.

"Are you fine with her being here, angel?" Crowley links his arm with Aziraphale as they follow the demon. "I can tell her to piss off."

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Aziraphale walks over to the edge of the pond where Dagon is dipping her foot into the water. "Are you swimming in that outfit? It doesn't seem very practical."

Crowley snorts and Dagon laughs. She smacks Aziraphale on the shoulder. "You didn't tell me he was so funny, Crowley. Just watch." Dagon takes three steps into the water and then her skin shimmers. Her body transforms, turning into a very large electric eel. The lacy ruffles around her neck become fins and gills. She hits the water and then sinks into the weeds.

"She's an eel?" Aziraphale's eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

"She can be. I'd go water snake and she'd go eel. Then we would hunt together. The two of us took down a crocodile once." Crowley shrugs. "Might be why she came here instead of going to one of the other places."

"Are you going to join her?"

"Nah, not yet. She needs to have fun first. If she wants company, she'll come to get me." Crowley nudges Aziraphale. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

"Crepes?" Aziraphale wiggles.

"Whatever you want, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3sviTa8hZw - That's the world's largest electric eel. Its eyes really do look like Dagon's eyes and that thing she has around her neck look like the rippling fins.


End file.
